wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Malcolm Baddock
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Malcolm Baddock Age: 21 Date of birth: February 16, 1983 Blood: Pureblood Wand: 10.25 inches, ash with doxy hair Alumni: Slytherin Affiliation: Whosoever provides the best benefits at any given time. Currently, serves as a Potions Expert and Veritaserum Factory for the MLE. However also sells dangerous Potions on the black market to “redistributors”, many of whom, unbeknownst to Baddock, are suspected affiliates of Death Eaters. Home Life Mother: Janelle Legrew Baddock, deceased as of Aug 7 2007 Father: Alexander James Baddock, deceased Siblings: None Other family: Distant cousins to many of the remaining Purebloods, of course. Relationships with each: Not close with his father during the man’s life. Estranged from his mother for his employment at the MLE. The two exchange letters about his father’s estate in which neither has any remote inquiry of the other’s personal life. Home: Flat above Diagon Alley. Located above Bard Swatter's (Fred Weasley's) shop between Gringotts and the Cauldron. Finances: Has enough saved up in Gringotts, between money received from his father prior to the man’s death and money received from black market Potions. Is well-off, as most Purebloods are (or perhaps were), though not to the same extent due to being all but disowned by his mother. Personal Life Personality: Stubborn as hell now that he’s set in his beliefs, Baddock often has trouble seeing both sides of a moral issue. He is only open to criticism for those who he is very close to. Unfortunately, he has never been great at letting friends in, and until graduating school, he was never too lonely because he was so occupied with his thoughts. Sarcasm became his defense against ridiculing Slytherin-peers. He has an analytical mind that contributes to his success with Potions and is very inquisitive about new methods in his career. He resents the way the Ministry (or at least those who determined his salary) seems to underappreciate him. Marital Status: Single Sexual Orientation: Bisexual Strengths: Sarcasm, Potions, Herbology, in-depth analysis, playing devil’s advocate. Weaknesses: Stubborn, argumentative, lonely, needy, internalizes Boggart: Himself as a Death Eater (to him, seeing it makes him wonder if perhaps he followed the wrong path). Patronus: Erne/Sea-eagle. Mirror of Erised: Himself as a respected author. World renowned even. Amortentia Potion: Musk and roasted chicken (it’s true, the way to a man’s heart is his stomach). Aesthetics Appearance: Malcolm prides himself on his physical appearance, something that’s been hard to maintain considering his love of food. Still, to maintain a muscular build that’s somewhat on the leaner side, he often runs in the morning before Floo-ing to work. Through the use of appearance-altering spells, he also keeps himself slightly tan and keeps his hair at its length. Always clean-shaven, except after ridiculously hard nights. Height: 6’1” (something like 1.8 meters?) Weight: 170 Hair: Brown, kept slightly shaggy around the ears and kept on the longer side, especially on the back (more room to style). Eyes: Chocolate brown. Style of Dress: Preppy, yet laid-back and casual at the same time (think American Eagle Outfitters meets Wizard-chic). History Raised as a good, Mudblood-hating Pureblood, Malcolm Baddock set off to Hogwarts with distinct views in his mind. However meeting many young witches and wizards of different ancestry raised questions for Baddock, as he saw promising young students who, by his thinking, should have been incompetent and poor wizards. It was then that the boy began to question the indoctrination of his parents. It didn’t seem right that their logic was fallible: either Mudbloods were inferior in all regards, or Pureblood elitism was wrong. In the end, he settled on the latter. Distracted by his personal issues and struggle to come to a clear opinion about blood heritage, Baddock turned out to be a rather disappointing student, succeeding only in Potions (in which he received an O on his OWL), Defense Against The Dark Arts (and this only because he had learned so much about the Dark Arts from his parents’ personal library), and Herbology. Unsure what he would do with his three NEWTs, the only available path seemed to be that of joining the Death Eaters. With no clear idea of where to turn, Baddock started his sixth year with no viable mentors: Snape was no longer at Hogwarts, and Slughorn just rubbed the boy the wrong way. As the year went on, Baddock seemed certain to join the Death Eaters. But his father’s valiant death for the cause (the man took out two Ministry officials and an Auror before falling) caused him to re-evaluate his priorities. At the beginning of his seventh year, Baddock sat down with Professor Sprout (the only other faculty member remaining at Hogwarts whom he felt particularly attached to) and explained his situation. The Herbology teacher was more than helpful in her advice, and eventually pointed him towards the MLE. While Malcolm wasn’t sure he wanted to be officially allied with the Ministry, it seemed to be his only option, particularly after the argument he had with his mother that left him nowhere to return after graduating. So Malcolm applied for a job making potions and antidotes for the MLE, quickly cementing himself as the agency’s go-to expert on all things related to potions and herbs (in short, all of the things that the Aurors had only studied so they could pass their NEWTs but didn’t see the point of actually knowing). The only problem was the money; while he enjoyed making Potions, it appeared that the Ministry did not value his services quite as much. So Malcolm turned to the black market, where he sells Potions to middlemen who are responsible for distributing them to some of London’s criminal syndicates. It is through this venture where Baddock earned most of his income when he first came out of school, however he has gradually been trying to pull out of the activity as he progresses through the ranks of the MLE. Current Activities Michael needs to put something here Meta Player: Michael PB: Drew Fuller Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category: Business Owner Category: Criminal Underworld